Adjustable guide orifices are used to adjust a dot matrix print head, not with its whole mass, but to the extent possible only with the mass of the guide orifice when the dot matrix print head is in the print position opposite a record carrier (e.g., an edge-punched paper, which is moved step-by-step or continuously). Adjustment of one or more print needle columns which, e.g., consist of 5 to 9 print needles placed above one another, is used to produced either calligraphy or high-speed printing. In the case of calligraphy, one or more of the print needle columns is adjustable in the direction of the print needle column.
It is known to form the adjustment element of such a dot matrix print head from a lever produced from an elastic material and mounted to swivel around an axis. Such apparatus is disclosed, for instance in published German patent applications DE-OS No. 30 41 877 and, respectively corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 317,130, filed Nov. 02, 1981 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,835 DE-OS 26 32 293, respectively corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 317,130, filed Nov. 02, 1981 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,835. Such an adjustment element requires, as has been shown, an accurate guide and a design that makes possible a better inspection of the printing process. Moreover, it is difficult with such a design to ensure economical production, which also includes an easy installation and a preparatory arrangement for changeover from one to two or more adjustable guide orifices.
A particular problem for known devices is presented by the end positions of the guide orifice, which must be kept very precise because of the printing exactness sought for calligraphy.